1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for cooling various subjects for cooling within a storage control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As storage control devices equipped with cooling mechanisms there are, for example, the storage control devices disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 2002-232177, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 2001-307474, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Heisei 8-273345.